Cheap Thrills
by vladdraculatepes1
Summary: Aurelia Diaz is a seventh year Gryffindor who is obsessed with being chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament when the professor she has hated since first year puts a halt to her ambition. Severus suspects bulimia may also be a factor. What happens when he along with his student begin to fall in love over time spent together?
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI was attempting to dive into the Black Lake for a swim when I heard a velvety voice call "Miss...Diaz. And what are we doing out here on the second of September?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI turned to see the one person I dreaded most at Hogwarts./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongEmbellished in black glory there stood Severus Snape./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"You can't stop me now, Professor. I have to get ready for the Tri-Wizard tournament." I replied, jumping in./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe black haired man audibly sighed, turning away from the lake and heading back toward the castle. He had only been outside to collect ingredients for a rare potion./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongIt was a crisp, early fall late afternoon. Classes had ended for the day. I turned seventeen over the summer and was eager to get my name into the Goblet of Fire. I already knew Cedric Diggory would probably be picked instead but I didn't let that stain my competitive spirit./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI finished my dive and swim routine about an hour later and was about to go back inside the castle to work on my spell casting. Who knew what obstacles stood in my way during the tournament? I needed to work on everything a magical athlete would achieve./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe other two competitors, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour seemed to pose a less serious threat. Well, at least Fleur did. She was practically a fairy princess in disguise. I wondered how she expected to compete against built students like Viktor and Cedric./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI went up to my room and took off my bikini. I dressed in my uniform. I decided to go down to dinner and practice spells in the Room of Requirement afterward./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongAs I entered the Great Hall, I felt eyes watching me. I looked up to the High Table to see the only person I would rather not staring down./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI broke the intense eye contact after one glance at the man enshrouded in black and sat next to Fred and George Weasley. They seemed to always enjoy my company so I always sat with the mischievous twins./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"How are we doing today, Ary?" The redheaded twins asked me in unison./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Very nicely, thank you." I smiled. "My preparation is coming along well anyway."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"What are you preparing for?" They asked./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI didn't want to look back up at the teachers table but something drew me to steal another quick glance at the dark professor./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus was glaring down at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead. My eyes fell back to the twins rather soon after./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"The tournament..." I stammered./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"As in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Fred asked. "But Cedric Diggory is going to be the Hogwarts champion. Everyone knows that."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI stood up, not even looking at my nearly full plate. "I have to go."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Ary, where are you going?" George yelled. "You've barely touched your food."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI walked quickly out of the Great Hall and into a dark corridor where I picked up speed and practically fled to the Gryffindor common room./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"What do you think you are doing, Miss Diaz?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI turned before I could open the door. The Potions Master stood a few feet away from me. The same glare was fixed on me from the Great Hall./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"I'm going to study." I glared back./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"I saw you." Severus took a step closer to me. "You did not eat at dinner."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"That's none of your business, sir." I snapped. "Aren't you sticking your big nose in where it doesn't belong?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI could've sworn I saw a glint of hurt flash across his face before it was gone./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Miss Diaz, you are in luck. Detention starts now and sixty points from Gryffindor." Severus shot back./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said boldly./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus apparently had enough of my backtalk. He swiftly closed the gap between us and grabbed my arm, pulling me in the direction of the dungeons./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Let me go!" I screamed as he yanked me down the staircase. "It's not as if I can't walk!"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe Professor scowled at me. "Perhaps you should put your tongue to more effective use, Miss Diaz."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe loosened his grip on my arm once we reached the potions classroom. "You didn't have to do that." I snarled./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus whispered a password to lock the door to discourage an unwelcome entry. Then he turned to me with a deep sigh. "Miss Diaz, I want answers and I want them now. What did you think you were doing at the Black Lake today? You had no business being there!"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI rolled my eyes. "I told you. I was getting ready for the tournament."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"That is utter nonsense, Miss Diaz and you know it!" He roared at me./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI flinched. I didn't think I'd seen him this angry before./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus sighed. "You must know that a girl like you has no position in a tournament of that stature. Leave the heroics to Diggory."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Why do you care so much?" I retorted. "You never care about anyone but yourself and your precious Slytherins."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Would you prefer that I bring up the subject with Professor McGonagall?" He asked, circling me. "I am certain she would find it most entertaining."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI glowered at him. "No."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus retreated to his desk. "Excellent. Now you may scrub those filthy cauldrons."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI groaned and got to work while the professor marked parchment. There must have been about 100 of them over in the corner./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongAbout three hours later, the unmistakable sound of quill scribbling still filled the air. I approached Severus's desk. "I'm finished, sir."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe looked up after a moment. "One more thing, Miss Diaz."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongWhat now?/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you have a certain discomfort with eating?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"No." I said uncomfortably./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Then why did you leave during dinner?" He frowned, pressing me./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Because I saw you."/strong/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Miss Diaz, simply because you saw me at dinner is no reason to suddenly stop eating." Severus glared at me. "I am certain you would not desire to take some veritaserum to prove you are not deceiving me. I can most assuredly tell you that you are not succeeding at this moment."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Thats not my point. And I can prove right now if you give me the potion. I'm no liar." I protested./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe sighed. "Not tonight, Miss Diaz. However, if I catch you carrying on in this foolishness, you will not be so fortunate then. Now go, leave me in peace. I am much too busy for your antics."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI nodded and went to the door, opening it to leave. I just wanted to get back to my dorm./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Why did Snape care if I wanted to enter the Tri Wizard Tournament? I thought to myself. He did seem to make it his business all of a sudden./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I closed the door when I reached my room and changed into my pajamas for bed./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"All I needed was some rest./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The next morning,/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I was heading to breakfast when Fred and George caught up to me on the stairway going down./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""So are you still going to try and get into the tournament?" They asked me in unison./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I want to." I told them. "But Snape is trying to sabotage me."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Fred looked at me in disbelief. "The bat of the dungeons-"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""-Is trying to stop you?" George finished./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Yes. I don't understand why. All he seems to care about is his house. It shouldn't matter what I do to him." I replied back./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""The announcement is soon." Fred remarked./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""And our names will be in the Goblet, too." George chimed in./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""How are you going to do that?" I questioned./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Only an aging potion." They chanted mischievously in harmony./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Do you actually think it's going to work?" I asked sarcastically. "You know Dumbledore is smarter than that. He's most likely thought of anything to thwart the aging line."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""We'll see." They laughed together at me./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I rolled my eyes. My thoughts of how unbelievably stupid this idea was soon interrupted when we reached the entrance to the Great Hall./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"On the outside of the archway stood Severus Snape, peering at me as if I was nothing more than scum. Speak of the devil./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Speed up." I prodded George./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The twins tried to walk through the entryway with me hidden behind them but it was too late./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus had apparently already seen me. "Miss Diaz...what's...your...hurry?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I didn't want to see you again." I snapped. "I had enough of your sarcasm last night."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Do you need some whizbang to liven up your life?" George snickered./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""No, he needs some shampoo." I replied heatedly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus glared at the two carefully. "Perhaps you would like to join Miss Diaz as she will be serving detention with me again this evening."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The Potions Master focused his severe gaze on me next. "It seems you just cannot keep your tongue silent, girl. 100 points from Gryffindor."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I returned a glare of my own./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I will be watching very...very delicately, Miss Diaz." Severus cautioned me. He cast another cold glare at me before sweeping away into the Great Hall, black robes trailing behind him elegantly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The way his velvety voice spoke the warning sent chills down my spine./span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus watched me throughout the day. I thought about expressing my concerns to Dumbledore, but decided against it. Maybe I could reason with Severus somehow./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"If I could get him to advise me, maybe things wouldn't take a turn for the worst. But I had to be chosen by the Goblet first./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I walked down to the dungeons after dinner that evening. My cloak was wrapped around me./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I knocked on the door and an annoyed sigh filled the air along with "Enter."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Nothing could prepare me for the ominous glare that greeted me when Severus saw who was there. /span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Miss Diaz has come to serve detention. How nice." He spat at me, glaring from the desk. "First you shall clean the floors, the cauldrons and rearrange my storeroom."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""But that could take all night!" I protested./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""So be it." Severus sneered./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Why do you hate me, sir?" I asked. "My being in the tournament shouldn't matter to you."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus stood up and walked around the desk. "Hate you, Miss Diaz? No..."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Why are you threatening me?" I demanded. "Your meddling in my life is cruel. It's just a thing for you to do!"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed. "Miss Diaz, this is not about whether I am cruel or not. It is for your protection as a Hogwarts student."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""So help me. If I make it in, you could teach me some things to survive." I suggested. "Spells, potions."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus took a deep breath, wordless./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I already know a lot. But you could help me more. I know you can. You were a substitute for Lupin last year in Defense Against the Dark Arts." I pointed out./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He sighed deeply. "I am not fond of this idea, Miss Diaz. My knowledge is vastly extensive to what you give me credit for. Even with my assistance, how am I to know you shall survive? Some wizards do not see the end of this competition."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Just trust me. If I'm ever in danger, I can use what you teach me." I promised./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus eyed me. "It will take a great deal of effort to convince me..." He drew in a deep breath and sighed it from his lungs. "If you are chosen, and if at any point you are injured, you must withdraw from the tournament."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Fair enough, Professor. But I will be chosen and I will win." I told him solemnly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus seemed unsure. "I am not promising you anything, Miss Diaz. Had you gone to any other Professor they would tell you the same as I have told you from the beginning. To stay out of it."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I shook my head. "If you want something in return, I'll come here everyday and clean anything you want."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus circled me for a moment. He finally looked at me with a heavy sigh. "Very well, Miss Diaz. I desperately hope you know what you are doing. However, I will not teach you anything until after the Goblet chooses you for itself."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I nodded happily. "Thank you, sir!"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus inhaled deeply and sighed it slowly from his lungs. "Get to work, Miss Diaz. Before I change my mind again."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I smiled at him and got to work on everything./span/strong/p


	4. Chapter 4

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe ceremony for the Goblet of Fire to choose its three champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was soon upon us. /strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongAs I entered the Great Hall, I felt Severus's dark eyes on me./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongDumbledore darkened the room and the first name shot up out of the Goblet. "The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongViktor got up and went out of the room to Dumbledore's office./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongAnother name shot up out of the Goblet. "The Beauxbaton's champion is...Fleur Delacour."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongFleur got up and followed Viktor./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe final name or so we thought shot up and into the Headmaster's hand. "The Hogwart's champion is...Cedric Diggory."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongCedric stood and followed the others./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongDumbledore gave a small speech before we realized something was wrong. The Goblet still spewed as if it were not finished and there were more names to be added./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI glanced over at Severus who shot me a look that said "I told you so."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHis shoulders rose and fell as he sighed./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongBut the Goblet was not done yet. Another name shot out of the chalice and into the wizard's hand./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongA brief look of surprise adorned the Headmaster's face as he shouted. "Harry Potter!"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHarry clearly looked on in shock. Hermione and Ron were encouraging him to go up to the front./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus glared at Harry as he made his way up to Dumbledore./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"He's a cheat! He's not even 17 yet!" A student in the crowded hall yelled out./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHarry joined the other three champions./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongDumbledore and the other professors were about to file out of the hall when the cup fired out another piece of parchment and littered the ground. The Potions Master being the closest to it, retrieved the parchment and showed it to Dumbledore./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe name read...Aurelia Diaz./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus gazed from the piece of parchment to me in disbelief. I knew he thought I somehow placed my name in the Goblet as well./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Miss Diaz, come along." Dumbledore ordered me./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus looked at me as if I betrayed him. "I shall deal with you later, Miss Diaz. I do not know how you or Mr. Potter managed to place your names into the Goblet...but believe me, I will find out."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"I didn't!" I protested. "And I didn't put Harry's into the Goblet either!"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus sighed deeply. "I am very disappointed in you, Miss Diaz. I placed my trust in you. Something I do not take lightly...and you blatantly betrayed that trust."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"But sir-" I argued./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Get...moving." Severus snapped at me, his teeth clenched angrily./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI sighed and turned, following the others along with the Headmaster and Severus out of the Great Hall./strong/span/p 


End file.
